


Let's go get Blown Up!

by jacquelee



Series: Legends of Tomorrow Western AU [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: The Legends are discussing infiltrating the farm where Ava Sharpe is hiding magical creatures. Preferably without getting blown up.Western AU
Relationships: Charlie & Sara Lance, Charlie & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: Legends of Tomorrow Western AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176158
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	Let's go get Blown Up!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Someone / something is hidden / camouflaged.

"Maybe we should just leave them alone? You know, if they're doing well, they don't really need us, do they?"

Sara shrugged. Zari had a point there, the farm they had been observing from a distance for a while now seemed to be in good working order and while it was always a risk to have that many magical creatures in one place, something the Legends knew well from personal experience, they kept themselves well hidden. In fact, Sara and the others had barely found them themselves, if it hadn't been for their connections in the magical world, they probably would have been unsuccessful. 

"I know. But you heard what the pixies said, they're on the map now, it's just a question of time for other magical beings to find them. And we know how hard it is for many of them to keep hidden."

Various sounds of agreement were heard from the others. Charlie nodded and leaned forward.

"Also, they're good with keeping up the fields and the farm itself, that Sharpe woman is doing a hell of a lot of work there, but they're rubbish when it comes to the cows. They don't have many but they're going to lose them all soon if they don't hire help. And hiring help opens them up to people finding out what they've got going on in that big house of theirs."

Sara nodded. 

"That too, yes. I think the best idea would be to work together. The location here is good and with all the protection they already have, relocating them is probably more hassle than just leaving them here with a little more support and help than they have now. It's not like we couldn't use another sanctuary." 

The others nodded or shrugged but there weren't any objections. After a moment, Zari raised the question Sara had already been thinking about herself.

"So how are we going to do this? I know your general approach is to just tell the truth, that our reputation of bringing in and killing magical creatures is only an act to help us get them to safety and make sure we're always in the know about who is hunting them, but they've got an ogre and a couple of Kaupes and two very powerful witches in there, one of them the daughter of Damien friggin' Darhk. We're gonna be blown to smithereens before we have even finished saying 'we're the Legends but we come in peace and mean you no harm'."

Sara laughed but got serious again quickly. The truth was, she had no idea how to solve this problem, since they very much depended on their targets at least marginally being willing to listen to them. And if that was not possible, on them being alone, so easier to subdue when they weren't willing to listen, which just meant they were getting them to safety in the most non-invasive and least harmful way possible. Like that Minotaur, who had been a handful to say the least but had been manageable once they knew how. Charlie brought her out of her musings.

"We could offer them help with the cows. I mean, like Zari said, they've got two powerful witches in there, they have to have some sort of detection for magic, so, if Zari and I come with you, they'll know we have magic too and they might be less suspicious and we can ease our way into telling them the truth without getting blown up."

Zari looked at Charlie with an incredulous frown.

"Might? Really, that's the best you can come up with? I feel so much more confident in that plan already, thank you very much."

The sarcasm was palpable and Charlie already got fired up to shoot back an equally biting answer. Sara held up a hand before they could get carried away in their usual banter. 

"I agree with Charlie. We'll take the horses and see if we can't help them out a bit, show them that we're earnest. Unless somebody else has a better idea."

She looked specifically at Zari, who was still frowning but now also shrugged.

"It's not like I'm against it, it's just the being blown up part that I don't like."

"Well then, let's make sure that that doesn't happen. We just need to show them we mean it when we're offering them help and then eventually, it'll be safe to tell them the truth. Hopefully."

"Yes, that sounds very reassuring."

Sara rolled her eyes but grinned.

"Let's go show them that we're very nice people."

"Yeah, we are so going to get blown up."


End file.
